Rio Mating Session 2
by DarkRavenKai
Summary: Hey hey, With permission from Alex The Owl, i hereby present to you guys Rio Mating Session 2 inside it only contains Rio characters, all review accepted and If there is any ideas or improvements that need to be made, do pm me! i do accept Pairing Requests They're all one-shots Currently In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I'm Kai The Falcon here. With Alex The Owl's permission, I proudly present

"Rio mating session 2"

Alex The Owl has inspired me to become a member and join fanfiction to write stories.

On this story and chapter. I'll only be focusing mainly on one-shots for characters from Rio. I accept all kind of reviews and if you guys have any Q&A do ask! I'll be glad to answer them. But not those ridiculous ones. I'll answer them on the next chapter and I take in request.

2nd note. I don't really like to use sexual organ of cloaca. But if there's are many request I'll take it.

A cooling midnight in the Rio jungle.

A certain blued colored macaw was standing outside his hollow, thinking over and over again of Roberto. It simply seems that Roberto has filled his mind with him all over it. It includes even him staring at him, every time he sees him, even masturbating to him by his little imagination while he was taking a shower.

Blu took off flying in the direction towards Roberto's hollow, grabbing some vines on the way carrying it in his beak.

Blu Quietly land on the branch outside Roberto's hollow, trying not to make any noise at all. Walking towards the entrance, Blu took a little peek into the hollow to check around if Roberto has already fallen asleep.

*Blu spots Roberto in his bed sleeping soundly*

Blu seeing that he was asleep, he quietly went in and towards Roberto. Trying not to wake Roberto up. He gently caress Roberto's fluffy chest, stroking his wings against it up and down, feeling every single soft and nice feathers.

Blu wanted more, with the vines in his beak that he had gotten on the way here with very careful and gentle movements, he slowly lifted up Roberto's wings and tied then to the bed frames. Then, he tied his talons to the bed frame as well, Blu couldn't stop thinking what he could do as Roberto sleeping helpless on the bed, tied up by vines and unable to move at all.

Blu without hesitation, starts to Lick Roberto's chest feathers, slowly moving onto the belly and then he stopped at Roberto's dick. Hovering above it, while looking at Roberto's cock, he could feel himself getting hard. He starts to stroke himself to get harder, once he got hard at the length of 5.6 inches.

Blu starts stroking Roberto's cock and trying to make him erect, Blu could hear Roberto small little moaning in his sleep. Blu leaned down and started licking.

Roberto then moans and slowly wakes up with the great feeling he could feel at his groin. When opening his eyes Roberto could see Blu licking his dick. He tried to move but he realized that he was Restrained by the vines.

Roberto: Blu! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? BLU STOP THIS AND RELEASE ME.

Blu: orhhhh Roberto. Calm down, I can give you pleasure, just lay back and enjoy.

At this point Blu started to take Roberto's cock and put into his beak, bobbing up and down on Roberto's 5 inch cock.

Roberto: Blu... St... Moan... Stop!... BLU! Moans..

Blu simply ignored him and continued and using his wings to fondle Roberto's balls. Blu went on like that for 3 minutes with Roberto moaning and moaning.

Roberto:BLU! STOP! ah... Blu i moans* won't last... Ah... Like this. Please stop this!

Blu stopped...

Roberto: thank you Blu.. *breathing heavily*

Blu: You're welcom

He continued to Jerk him with his wing

Roberto:BLU!

Blu continued to suck when he felt the pulse and sign that he was gona cum.

Roberto:ahhhhhh. I'm Cumming!

Roberto cummed inside of blu's mouth, while Blu left a few drops leaked off the side off his beak as he couldn't swallow fast enough with the huge load that Roberto fired out.

Blu drank every drop of it and went off to stand at Roberto's belly, jerking off and cummed on Roberto's face, almost covering his entire face.

Roberto closed his eyes as he felt the sticky fluid landed on his face and beak.

Blu: whispered: I love you Roberto!

Blu then gave a little peck on Roberto's cheek.

Blu untied one of the vines on Roberto's wings, he then quickly sprung for the hollow entrance and took off like a jet.

Roberto couldn't untie himself quickly enough to catch up to Blu.

He mumbled "I love you too Blu..." standing at the entrance.

FIN.

Tell me how's the story... Give me a review!

If you readers want more! I'll try to update daily.

All reviews accepted, any request will depend on my ideas. Do give a review and I'll try my best to give you guys the best reading experience to your favorite likings.

Feel free to pm me as well. I will reply them asap.

Raven Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay of stories. I got exam and another two more coming up on the December 1,3 after that. I got more free time to write for you guys

Read the reviews. I can't really do so much gay stuff. I mean. We need balance here. So without further or do. Here's the second chapter.

* * *

><p>A night in the jungle... In the hollows of Blu and jewel. 12.30A.M<p>

Blu was flipping around on his nest as he couldn't sleep, he then accidentally woke jewel up.

Jewel: ugh... Blu... What's wrong?

Blu: Nothing jewel. I just couldn't fall asleep or sleep well. Sorry, that I've woken you up.

Jewel: It's okay my little Pet. I wasn't really able to sleep well. Hmm... Wanna go outside for a fly or walk?

Blu: mmm. Sure~~~ but what about the kids?

Jewel: Don't worry about them, look at them, they're sleeping like logs and they're able to take care of themselves.

Blu: Alright. Come on my little jewel.

Blu and Jewel took off into the skies and flew off to enjoy the gentle cold night air flowing through their wings and body.

Blu: Jewel, could we land for a bit?

Jewel: Sure, why not?

The both of them landed somewhere in the ground, Blu went on to find a spot where there is a hole in the tree's leaves, where there's moonlight shining through to the ground.

Blu went over to that spot followed by jewel and he simply lied down on the ground to gaze at the stars and moon.

Blu: Come on jewel, join me?

Jewel walked over to the right side of Blu and lied down beside him.

Blu: The skies are pretty isn't it?

Jewel: Yup. It is.

Jewel cuddled towards Blu and hugged him.

They both closed their eyes and went into a small light sleep

Little did they know, there was something lurking around the bushes.

Without them knowing, a few tentacles was moving towards them. As the tentacles got closer, the tentacles first grabbed Jewel's right talon, slowly tightening to make sure she doesn't get a chance to get away.

Another tentacle slowly grabbed Blu's left talon. Which have awoken Blu due to it's smiley surface, to Blu's shock, he yelped and screamed. That only caused a reaction from the tentacle to quickly grab onto and tighten to his talons.

Jewel as well was woken up due to Blu screaming around, till then Jewel realized the tentacle that has grabbed her leg, she also screamed and panicked.

Jewel: WHAT IS THIS SLIMEY THING IN MY TALONS!? BLU! HELP ME!

Blu: HELLPPPPPP!

Jewel turned to her left to see Blu lifted off the ground, the tentacle holding onto his left talons

Soon, the both of them were off the ground and a few of the rest of the tentacles came out from the bushes and grabbed onto the remaining talons and wings of Blu and Jewel. The tentacles started to tighten it's grip rendering Blu and Jewel unable to break free while Blu and Jewel were struggling very hard.

Both of them screaming "HELP" continuously.

Two cock looking tentacles popped up and moved towards their face, in front of their beaks, Blu and Jewel both kept their beak shut to avoid the tentacles from inserting into their beaks. Then they felt ticklish feeling from their stomachs and sides which there was another two more tentacles doing that. Trying to keep their beaks shut, they tried not to giggle or laugh which ended up in a failure.

Blu first then Jewel both started laughing and the cock tentacle shoved into their beaks, gaging them and stopped the tickling. The tentacle then slowly moved in and out of their mouths, making them suck on the cock tentacles.

Both Blu and Jewel felt disgusted and tried to struggle even more to break free, with this, the tentacle responded in tightening the grip on their wings and talons by stretching them to the maximum it could.

Blu's cock slowly erected and got hard, while Jewel's vagina got wet and more wet. More tentacles popped out from the bushes and proceeded to their private parts. With a tentacle twirl around Blu's cock and stroked up and down making Blu twitch and moan into the gag in his beak, another cock tentacle headed for jewel was probing her vagina, teasing her. Rubbing up and down against her clit and with a sudden move, the tentacle shoved itself up into Jewel making her shake around with force. The cock tentacle was fucking Jewel with Blu right beside of her.

Blu thought "Orh GOD, what do I do? The pleasure is so overpowering, I couldn't resist at all…"

(After 2 minutes)

The tentacle stopped stroking Blu's cock and shot hot slimey goo all over him and jewel, covering them both in green colored goo and it hid itself back in the bushes while two cock tentacles and a suction looking tentacle comes up, making their moves towards them. The suction tentacle went over to cover Blu's cock and it started pumping up and down his cock, while the two cock tentacles went over to insert themselves into the anus of both Blu and Jewel, fucking them both hard.

The both of them jumped up due to the pain it caused, especially Blu as this was his first time experiencing being fucked in the ass. The tentacles increased it's pace as time went pass, Blu and jewel was in pain as the tentacles fuck them in the ass but the pain soon became pleasure to them.

(after 3 mins)

Blu and Jewel were lost in pleasure as the both of them kept on moaning into the cock tentacle gagging them. Blu was soon gonna cum, the tentacle did not stop but instead increased it's pace even more, knowing that he was gona cum soon, Blu cummed and shot his load in the pumping tentacle and the tentacle pumping his cock took his seed but in return, another tentacle came out and shot it's goo all over Blu and Jewel once again, covering them even more in the sticky green goo, from the head to talons.

They were dripping with goo, Blu thinking that the tentacle would stop as he already cummed, but he was totally wrong, the tentacle went on, milking him and fucking him in the beak and anus.

After awhile more, jewel cummed as well. They were both violated and abused for quite some time, Milking Blu dry of his cum.

After a total of 90 minutes since started, the tentacles finally stopped, but without giving them a last shower of their sticky goo, covering them entirely this time, even thicker now. The tentacles released them and they dropped onto the gooey ground. Both of them were really tired and they wanted to get back home, as the situation felt like forever, they even lost their sense of time as they do not even know what it already is.

Blu: jewel…. Huff… we need to get... huff… Back to the kids before… huff… they get up

Jewel: I'm tired blu…. We definitely…. Huff... need to get…. a shower first

After lying on the floor for 30 minutes trying to recover their last energy, they walked off to the nearest pond they know to take a small shower to wash off all the goo that the tentacles have covered them with.

After showering, they both then flew back to their hollow, glad to still see their kids sleeping soundly at their nest. The both of them then went to their nest and laid down to rest.

Blu: ahhh… jewel… my anus still hurts…

Jewel: well mine too….

Blu: I love you jewel, sorry that we had to experience all this because I wasn't able to fall asleep

Jewel: it's okay my little cute pet, I love you too.

They both of them wishing, no one had seen them in the situation before falling asleep cuddling together.

* * *

><p>Hey, it's me Raven Kai, idk call me Raven or Kai. They're both fine. Thanks for the suggestions!<p>

As I said, I'm currently in the exam period where the exam is in no longer than 3 weeks time. I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I need to study for the up coming exam. I'm sorry for the delays I may make all this time, I hope you guys can really understand.

About the story, I actually deleted a scene from this story and I sort of feel that this story is kind of badly written.

But still, Do give me your Reviews on it and suggestions. Thank you guys for supporting me on this Stories! I really appreciate it.

I'll continue to work hard to push stories out for you guys to read on. Feel free to ask any questions about me or simply ANYTHING~~~ yes, anything! I'll answer them all, excluding about my country and location, phone number or email, something like these.

Raven out!~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3 Blu and Jewel Interrupted

Hi guys, sorry to make you guys wait so long, my exams are now over, I can write as much as I wanted. I realized that not many read my author s note about my exams, I m in college, so it s kinda busy for me. I went on without sleep for 4 days just to study as much as I could. I m done resting my lazy ass off. So I m currently doing the request that i ve gotten. I ve been given quite a few meaningful request, that seem worth to give it a shot. Btw, rushing me doesn t speed things up, I m just afraid that if I m rushing any chapters, the chapter might become shit or badly written. Really.. no lying.

From now, I m most probably going to name all chapters.

Chapter 3 : Blu and Jewel interrupted

* * *

><p>A night deep in the jungle. Sofia and Carlos sneaked out of their hallows that was separated from their parents and slept with the other kids. They sneaked out and went off to play in the middle of the night, flying around, showing each other flying stunts and throwing fruits at each other. Then they flew pass Blu and Jewel s hallow, hearing weird noises<p>

Sofia and Carlos were curious about the noises that were coming from the hallow.

They both then to a tree opposite the hallow entrance and landed on the tree branch. Looking towards the entrance and trying to look what's inside. The only thing they could see was Blu and Jewel together, on the bed but Blu was doing some action. Which rose curiosity towards Carlos and Sofia.

Sofia: hey Carlos. You know what are they doing?

Carlos: no I don't. Wanna get a closer look? I'm kinda curious

Sofia: sure! I'm curious too.

Carlos and Sofia then flew towards the entrance of Blu and Jewel's hallow and landed on the branch at the corner of the entrance's platform.

Quietly they moved towards the entrance and took a small peek inside.

With a quiet gasp, they both saw Blu and Jewel mating, with Blu thrusting his cloaca against Jewel's.

Carlos and Sofia stared at the blue couple mating while they feel small tingling feeling at their own cloaca. Soon Sofia blushed as she felt herself getting wet as she saw her parents mate before. She was dripping onto the platform. She saw her parents doing it before and She couldn't help it, she slowly started to rub her wing tips against her own cloaca.

Carlos did felt the tingling feeling and didn't know what it was and he turned behind, wanting to ask Sofia if she is having tingling feeling, instead Carlos was shocked to see Sofia rubbing against her cloaca.

Carlos whispers: What are you doing Sofia!?

Sofia: I saw dad and mom did it before... And feels very good... Moans...

Carlos: really?

Sofia: want me to help you?

Sofia pushes Carlos onto the ground

Carlos: hey!

Sofia then positions herself with her beak above Carlos's cloaca. She begins to Lick with a slow pace.

Carlos felt the sensation tingling through his body.

Carlos: moans... Ah... It really felt good... Don't stop Sofia...

Blu: Jewel... Ah... Stop I think I hear something

Jewel: Orh Blu... Must be your imaginations...

Blu: no really! I heard something from our hollow entrance...

Jewel stops and got up, helping Blu to get up on his feet as well.

Jewel: Omg Blu, you're right. Let's go check it out?

Blu nods his head and proceed to quietly walk towards the entrance of the hollow with Jewel. With the sound of moaning louder and louder as the couple walks towards the entrance.

As Blu got to the entrance, and peek his head out to look around the platform, he was shocked to see Rafael's kids, Carlos and Sofia on the platform with Sofia licking Carlos's cloaca

Blu turned back to Jewel.

Blu: Er... Jewel...

Jewel: yes Blu? So what's outside?

Blu: I think it's better that you check it out yourself. Really...

Jewel then peeks out the entrance looking around the platform ad well. She too was shocked and gasped too loudly that Sofia and Carlos heard it. Sofia immediately stopped licking Carlos s cloaca and looked at jewel and blu which just stepped out of the hallow.

Carlos was still lying on the ground and didn t know what was going on

Carlos: Sofia Why did you stop?

Sofia kept quiet, still looking at Jewel and Blu.

As Blu stepped forward, Sofia froze in place, even though she thought of flying away to escape.

Blu: what are you doing sofia? Explain this or I m telling Rafael.

Sofia: NO! please don t tell dad, I ll do anything. Just don t tell dad. Please

With that being said, Jewel came up with something dirty as her lust still lingers in her.

Jewel asks Blu over and whispers into Blu s ears.

Jewel: erm Blu, can we let them join us?

Blu: Are you crazy? They re just kids!

Jewel: But they seem to know what they re doing, come on, it doesn t hurt as long as we don t tell Rafael.

Blu: Fine, alright, alright. Tell that to Carlos too, tell Sofia that,

Jewel walks back over to Sofia

Jewel: Well Sofia, wanna join us for the fun?

Sofia: Really? Can i? what about Carlos?

Jewel: yup: he can join too. Just make sure he doesn t tell Rafael and we won t tell Rafael either.

Carlos was standing right at the back and heard Jewel.

Carlos: I promise! I promise I won t tell Dad

Jewel then invited them into the hallow and proceed into the bed room.

As they walked into the room, Jewel laid down on the nest bed.

Jewel: so Carlos this is your first time right? While Sofia have you done this? Seeing you know something about it

Carlos: yes, it s my first time, so I don t know anything, please teach me!

Sofia: well, I ve only seen my parents did it once. So I think I can do fine.

Jewel: So Blu, I m gonna take Carlos while you take Sofia, is that okay with you?

Blu: yea that s fine, we probably can exchange partners later on. Hehe

Jewel: Alright Carlos, Come over here. While Sofia, you Follow Blu to the other room.

Blu and Sofia headed out of the current room and went on to the other spare room which also has a large bed

(In Jewel s Room)

Carlos was just standing in the corner, don t know what to do while Jewel was lying on the bed lustily.

Jewel: Well Carlos? What are you waiting for? Come over here.

Carlos then walks slowly over to the bed.

Jewel: Let me teach you first okay? lie down on the bed, Carlos.

Carlos then proceed to lie down on the bed.

Jewel: Ready Carlos?

Carlos nods slowly While Jewel proceeds to put herself above Carlos, she kisses Carlos and locks beak with him, using her tongue to taste Carlos, Carlos quickly learned and also use his tongue to taste Jewel. Their tongue fighting each other while they kiss.

After 30 seconds, Jewel broke the kiss and slowly moves downwards, nibbling on Carlos s neck feather and then downwards to the stomach and finally the cloaca. Jewel then starts licking his cloaca, making him moan softly

Carlos: Jewel, it feels amazing!

Jewel went on for a few minutes and she stops. She then uses her wing tips to rub against his cloaca, circling around it and then she fingers it making Carlos moan even more and louder. After minutes, Jewel stopped.

Carlos: Jewel why did you stop? It felt really good.

Jewel: The best part is coming.

Jewel then moves ups and positions herself, aligning her cloaca with Carlos s. She then moves in and their cloaca touches, making them both moan at the same time with the feeling rushing through their body. Jewel then slowly rubs against his, Jewel starts slow and slow increased the pace, both moaning consecutively. With every thrust, Carlos moaned louder and his instincts kicked in, Thrusting with rhythm. They continue thrusting till Carlos was moaning and breathing heavily.

Carlos: Jewel moans I feel a strong ahh feeling coming..

Jewel then thrust faster and shouted I m coming!

With one last thrust, Jewel came together with Carlos, making a mess around their cloaca. Jewel then moves one side to lie down on the bed together with Carlos, both breathing heavily.

Jewel: Let s wait for the other two, shall we? We could catch our breaths and rest first.

* * *

><p>(Blu s Side, The Spare Room)<p>

As Blu and Sofia walked into the room, Sofia automatically lies down on the bed, with Blu following behind. Blu teased Sofia a bit, as he climbs onto the bed to get on top of Sofia, brushing his wingtips against Sofia s cloaca and stomach.

Blu then pecks Sofia s cheek and uses his wings to massage Sofia s Back, while doing that, Blu engage a kiss with Sofia, locking beaks. Blu twirling his tongue tasting Sofia while Sofia does the same, both tongue fighting for dominance in their mouths.

After 30 seconds, Blu broke the kiss and moves downwards to nibble on her feathers on her neck, slowly moving downwards to her chest, as blu nibbles, she moans softly.

Blu then stops and uses his wingtips to run against Sofia s chests, slowly moving downwards and slowly reaching her cloaca, teasing her. Trying his ways to make Sofia as horny as possible. Fingering her with a slow pace.

Sofia: Blu stop teasing me!

Blu continues to tease but then Sofia couldn t take it anymore and shouted Just fuck me already! Blu stops whatever he was doing and got into position, as he pushes his cloaca against Sofia s, they both felt the sensation going through their body.

Blu: Sofia, if it hurts too much just tell me.

Blu then simply start rubbing it slowly. Making both moan Sofia felt in bliss, Moaning louder as time goes by.

Sofia: Blu, could you go a little faster?

Blu: sure

Blu then thrusts into Sofia, making her Moan loudly, increasing speed, Blu was about to cum, but resisting it as he wants to cum together waiting for Sofia.

Sofia: Blu, I'm coming...

Blu have his final few thrust before they comments together. Making a mess on their cloaca, the bed as well as the cums drips off slowly onto the bed.

* * *

><p>That's it. I'm stopping this chapter here. Some Ppl just haveto piss me off. I'm always reading the reviews. Reviews goes directly to my phone. I'm turning on moderate reviews. I'm sincerely sorry for those who doesn't have an account to review.<p>

If you don't understand my life. Don't comment. I'm 17. I'm in collage, I've to work too. I'm a person with a living life. The next chapter for a new story update will be a max of 3-5 days. I'm sorry if I can't complete your requests. I appreciate it. But I'll try my best. Don't mass a list in a single review please


End file.
